


Names and Legacies

by deodand



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Music, Tumblr Prompt, audio, honestly this could be a bangin musical someone alert off-broadway, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deodand/pseuds/deodand
Summary: After seeing a Tumblr post by @hearticho with ideas for songs from a hypothetical "Supergirl: The Musical," I thought I would put my hobby to use and give one a try. Here are my MIDI version and some original lyrics for “Names and Legacies” from Act 1.(I think the embedded audio player is Flash-based so it might not work on mobile if you have an iPhone.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Names and Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a MIDI version and some original lyrics for “Names and Legacies” from Act 1.
> 
> The piano marks the vocal solo as Lena reflects on her new friendship with Kara. It starts out slow but picks up for a (hopefully) rousing chorus!
> 
> Here's the original post: https://hearticho.tumblr.com/post/184051646921/supergirl-the-musical.
> 
> Come see me on Tumblr @luthessa

LENA:

Why does she  
Believe in me so easily  
Hold me close and carefully  
As if when she  
Looks, she sees me  
Not my family?

Seek your brother’s goals  
But don’t aim too high  
Be your mother’s ghost  
And your father’s lie

Right the Luthors’ wrongs  
Save the company  
Then someone came along  
And saw more in me

Like a real friend  
In a strange city  
Can I open up my heart again—  
Escape from all these names and legacies?

One more time  
Can I find  
That kind of love in me?

I’ve grown tired  
Of the weight of all these names and legacies

In between light and shadow  
Now I don’t have to walk alone  
Or atone  
I can be my own hero

Oh, oh, I know  
With Kara by my side  
My heart and mind  
Can do some good for human—

Kind, sincere  
My fears I’m unworthy  
Disappear when she looks at me


End file.
